Saving A Life
by Gems of Amber
Summary: Terrakion, Cobalion, and Virizion are destroying Unova. All the dexholders come together to defeat them, but what happens if one of them ignores orders? Lives will be at risk, battles will be fought, and maybe even feelings will be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I have been on this website for a while, reading and enjoying it all! Since summer break starts tomorrow, I made a goal to write a story. Well, besides for summer English work. But anyways, this story will switch between people each chapter, sometimes many times in one. I will try to upload when every possible! So here it is, the first chapter of Saving A Life!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but this story plot.**

Sapphire

"Hey, get up! Sapphire! Don't make me do something I'll regret!"

'Ugh, what in the world is that freaking annoying noise?' I grumbled to myself as I sat up in my bed. It's only eight in the morning and I'm awake! Seriously, someone will die.

"Well, looks like the wild girl is finally up!" a voice said to my right. Of course it was Ruby, it always is! I just shot him a glare as I covered my head back up. I was training with Toro all last night and need my sleep. "Sapphire, get up. We need to go. Professor Oak called and said an emergency meeting of the dexholders was happening in an hour. Of course, you wouldn't know that since you suck at technology and can't operate a phone." Ruby started shaking me, but I just closed my eyes tighter. Finally, I heard a sigh. Yes, victory! Once he's gone, I can head to the lab without… Ahh!

Freezing water was sprayed all over me, causing me to fall out of bed. I looked up to see Ruby laughing with Zuzu beside him. "Finally, wild girl!" he snorted between laughs.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" I screamed at him. He got a fearful look in his eye as he turned to run. Unfortunately for him, Toro blocked the door just in time. He turned back slowly, a little scared. "Umm, Sapph, please go easy.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we headed to the lab as Ruby held an ice pack to his now black eye. I raced Toro as Ruby grumbled behind me, muttering how it would ruin his chances at the contest next week. I turned around with a smirk on my face. "Do you regret it yet?" I asked him cheekily. He just glared at me and talked to Zuzu about something called 'appeal'. Oh well, not my problem.

Now, you're probably wondering how we are able to get to the lab in an hour. The answer is that we are researching the three legendary birds of Kanto. Me and Ruby had finished Moltres and Articuno, while Emerald was taking care of Zapdos. He would still be there. Our seniors from Kanto and Johto were also doing legendary research, not really sure why. It might have to do with the files Gold and Explotaro burned last week…

Soon, we reached the lab. We arrived last. The Kanto four were sitting on couches, with Green reading a newspaper and Blue attempting to get his attention. Yellow was drawing with Red watching, blushing when she noticed. Gold and Kris were fighting about who knows what, with Silver trying his hardest to ignore them. Surprisingly, the Sinnoh Trio were also present. Platina watched the commotion around as Pearl talked to his pokemon and Diamond ate rice balls. Platina spotted them first.

"Oh my, what has happened to your eye, senior Ruby?" Platina asked with concern when she spotted Ruby. He just glared at me. Blue and Yellow giggled, fighting like usual.

Oak came in, hushing everyone. "As you all may know, recently two trainers from Unova received a Pokedex. This two young trainers called to me, and we need you all to travel to Unova immediately. Three legendaries, normally calm, have started to wreak havoc all over the region. With that, and the rising threat of Team Plasma, the two are extremely overwhelmed. You will leave in two days for Unova. Go get ready." When he looked to see everyone nod that they understood, he nodded back curtly.

"Well, that wasn't much information" I said when he was gone. Ruby looked up at me and scolded me like a child, "Maybe that's all he knows. Don't be so rude."

"Actually, he was in such a rush that he did forget to tell you a few things." Crystal spoke. "The three pokemon are Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, also known as the 'Swords of Justice'. They took care of Keldeo, another legendary, when it lost its parents in a fire. They had always protected it, fighting any humans getting close. They caused much damage. Eventually, Keldeo grew strong and left one night. The three still search for it, roaming around the region. They had been helpful to those that deserve it. Up until now, that is."

Green continued for her. "Keldeo may have returned. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but the hostility makes us think that it was harmed. They have retreated to protecting him once again." The dexholders all took this information in. Even Platina didn't know this. Eventually, everyone left to start packing.

* * *

White

It was horrible. Floccesy Town was in ruins. I heard it while at Cheren's new gym with Black. Even a city over, you could here the screams. Now here, it was so much worse. A little girl was crying as she hugged her Chimchar doll. Black helped her and the others into the Pokecenter as I looked for more. I was examining the clock when I heard a faint voice.

"Help me please!" A quiet voice pleaded. It was beneath a rock that Terrakion had caused to fall. "Brav, air slash!" I yelled to the borrowed Braviary as I released him. Soon, I spotted a woman. The rock was pinning her down. She looked relatively uninjured, besides a twisted ankle and a few bruises. Brav helped me take her to the center, were Nurse Joy immediately care for her with Audino. Black rushed over.

"Prez, is that it?" he asked. I nodded, and sighed a little. We are supposed to be able to handle this, being dexholders. Black, always knowing my emotions, sat his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We've only had a dex for three weeks! Plus the others are coming to elp soon, and I'm sure we will learn a lot."

I glanced up at him with a little smile. "I sure hope so, we need it."

After making sure everything was alright, we headed to check out the damage. Black ran over to the clock to check if the remaining foundation was sturdy, when I heard a grunt. Sitting on a high ledge, was none other then Terrakion himself. Brav flew in front of me instantly, but then landed, confused. Instead of attacking, Terrakion just stared.

In his eyes was malice and anger. He looked around, and his expression changed. Bits of sadness and regret filled it. I took a step closer, but he snapped back to his previous expression. He sent a finally glance to the now destroyed town, then bounded away.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Not too action filled, but it will get better. Promise! Now, a few notes.**

**1. Bianca and Cheren are not dexholders. YET. I'm still deciding if the will or not. Either way they will be in the story.**

**2. Green is the guy, Blue the girl.**

**3. There will be romance. The pairings would be RubyxSapphire, RedxYellow, GreenxBlue, GoldxCyrstal, DiamondxPlatnium, BlackxWhite, and SilverxSoul (Yes, she will come eventually. Maybe not that big of a part, not really sure yet.)**

**Okay, well bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well I got my first review, yay! Thanks so much!**

**So, summer break officially starts today, meaning I have tons of time now. Aside from me not having a life, I'm babysitting all summer so it will give me extra time to write. In this chapter, you will see how the some of the dexholders prepare for Unova and learn some very important things. This chapter just so happens to be about two of my favorite characters too, so enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and Krys is Crystal.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything! Except for this plot of course.**

**Chapter 2- Storms**

* * *

Blue

"Come on Greeny, quit training for once! Ever since Prof. Oak gave us the mission this morning, you've been working your pokemon to death. Just look at the poor things!" I said as I petted Charizard's wing. The fire pokemon just looked at me as I did so. Like trainer, like pokemon I suppose.

He paid me no attention and called another command to his battling pokemon. 'Meany!' I huffed, as I stopped away. He always gets like this, ignoring me for training. I understand he wants to help in Unova, but he's strong enough as it is. He shows that every time we battle and he wins.

Now, I'm not a weak trainer. After my experiences as a child, I always keep my pokemon in good shape. You never know they might be needed. Still, I only beat Green once, and that was when he was sick. He still thinks I was the one who gave him bad shrimp…

Besides Green, Red is probably the strongest of us. Everyone else is decent at battling, but have a lot of trouble against us. The most unexpectantly strong one was Ruby. We never battled but I witnessed one against someone who bumped into Sapphire on a hidden camera I had by there hideout and wow, scary stuff.

I was wondering about how Ruby got so strong when I felt a raindrop on my nose. "Ditty, umbrella," I commanded my pokemon as the drops became harder. The pink blob that was formally my hat became an umbrella. I held it, sprinting towards my house. Finally, I stepped through the doors and returned Ditty. Eh, might as well pack.

Being a girl is so hard! First off, we don't know how long we will be there, so I guess I will assume at least two weeks' worth of clothes will suffice. I crammed shorts, shirts, sweaters, jeans, three bathing suits, skirts, shoes, and a formal dress inside a big blue suitcase. Hey, you never know when a guy might ask you to a dance. Better safe then sorry.

The next case was filled with my spy gear. No better time to get people together then when traveling together. After all, new juniors mean new people to pair together!

Finally, a last case was filled with makeup, more shoes, a few books, potions, repels, an extra hat, and some other odds and ends. Huh, usually I pack more. I hope it's enough!

After eating some chocolate covered strawberries, I called out Jiggly to help me with my bags. I sat them by the door and was about to turn when I saw a figure moving out my window. I instantly dropped below the window. Ever since I was kidnapped, I've been jumpy. Especially in the dark. Slowly I peeked out the window… and started to laugh out loud at the sight. Outside, Green was walking in the storm. His jacket was pulled over his head, but was already soaked and failed at preventing any more wetness. A loud clap of thunder boomed overhead, and the almighty Green jumped in the air. Of course, I started to laugh harder at the rare sight.

He looked over as I opened my door. "See, told you that you should've stopped training," I said mockingly. He just glared and walked past. I could still see the slight blush from embarrassment on his cheeks.

The rain was freezing and the wind whipped by at extreme speeds. He may be strong and smart, but that won't prevent him from getting sick. "Green, get your ass in here before you catch a cold!" I yelled over the rain.

"No," he stated as he walked. Stubborn idiot. I grabbed my coat and Ditty and rushed out beside him. He signed before talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you are walking out here like an idiot, so am I. Plus, if we both get sick, we can spend extra time together!" I said with a wink. He just rolled his eyes and grunted in reply. Okay, time to get serious.

I grabbed his coat and stood in front of him, blocking his way. Looking dead in his deep green eyes, I spoke. "Green, if you get sick, then you can't travel to Unova. Then something might happen and we'll need you, but you wouldn't be there. We could die because of you walking in the rain. DIE!"

Sighing, he mumbled under his breath and turned around.

* * *

"Just stick your coat and shoes in front of the fire to dry. I'll go make coffee." I replied happily as I skipped to the kitchen. From the other side of the door I heard him grumbling to himself. Something about being overdramatic. Oh well, it worked, didn't it? I turned on the radio to block out his voice.

After a few minutes, I returned with coffee and cookies Diamond made me three days ago. Green was looking around the room. I sat the tray down and was about to speak when I noticed his shirt. His wet, WHITE shirt. As he looked at pictures on the wall, I checked him out. Yeah, I'm acting like Gold, but it was hard not to when the shirt showed the outline of his muscles.

Green turned around just as I looked up, blushing from almost being caught. He just gave me a weird look. "Umm, you can go shower and borrow dry clothes from my dad's closet upstairs."

He shook his head and spoke. "I won't be here that long." Just as he said that, a reporter came on the radio.

"_Attention all citizens and visitors of Kanto. A huge storm has hit Pallet Town and surrounding areas. You are all advised to stay inside and prepare for a blackout. Roads are being blocked and areas in the storm's path are currently being evacuated. The storm should subdue by noon tomorrow. That is all." _Green just looked up at me and shook his head. Looks like he's stuck here for the night.

* * *

Green

As nice as the shower felt, I still can't believe I'm stuck at Blue's house. It was nice how she forced me into coming in though. Maybe she really does care for me… wait a sec. Why do I care? Man, I've been spending too much time with her. Shaking my head, I walked to the room I assumed belonged to her parents. In the closet, clothes hung and were covered in a line layer of dust. What?

I grabbed some shorts and a shirt to change into and walked downstairs. Blue was watching TV. She turned around when she heard me enter the room. I sat down beside her and cleared my throat.

"So Blue, I have to ask you something." She nodded and held Ditty on her lap.

"Blue. Where are your parents?" I asked. Something just seemed off.

She sat still, her eyes opening slightly in memory. I sat there for a few minutes as she stared at the fire, a thousand emotions storming in her eyes. "Blue, are you there?" I asked, slightly concerned, as I laid my hand on hers. Shocked, she jumped off the couch onto her feet. She turned her head so I couldn't see her face.

"Everything's fine. I just miss them is all. They live in the Sevii Islands and don't visit much." She responded with an attempted smile. At my non-believing look, she headed up the stairs. "It's late, so I'm going to bed. The guest room is beside the bathroom to the left. Night."

This just doesn't make any sense. Why would her parents live so far away, when they were separated for so long? Plus all the clothes in the closet. Wouldn't they want it at home?

Glancing around again, I noticed something else wrong with the pictures. All of them were when Blue was thirteen or younger. Now, Blue was five when she was kidnapped, and escaped when she was nine with Silver. That explained the pictures from there, but not the older ones. Unless…

**Flashback**

"_Green! We can't find her!" Red shouted from the sky as he flew down on his Arodactyl, Aero's, back. "Silver is going frantic, looking everywhere!"_

_I racked my brain for any other ideas. Where could she have gone? Two days ago, Blue was supposed to meet up with Yellow and Red in the forest. Normally, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to get them together. When she hadn't arrived in an hour, they went to her house. Inside was a mess. Things were torn, chairs turned over, and glass on the ground. They immediately called me and Silver. He went on a rampage about his self proclaimed sister missing and flew off on his own. We searched all of Kanto, with Gold and Krys searching Johto and the newest dexholders in Hoenn looking in their region. Two days later, and nothing._

"_Come on Blue! If this is a joke, it isn't funny!" I shouted, secretly hoping that's all it was. Suddenly, we heard the cry of Jiggly behind us. A tired looking Blue slid off the pokemon and recalled it. _

_We collective sighed as Yellow went to call the others. Red was first to speak._

"_There you are! What happened?" He asked. _

_Blue responded, "Sorry for worrying everyone. My parents moved to the Sevii Islands and needed help. My phone didn't get service, so I couldn't contact you guys." I noticed her voice waver when she talked about her parents. Red, dense as ever, ran to tell Yellow and the others. I walked closer, observing her face. She flinched and tried to walk away. Grabbing her face, I stared at her. Faint tear tacks covered her face and a bruise covered here cheek, hidden by the skillful makeup only Blue could do. _

"_Blue, what really happened?" I asked, using an unusually soothing voice. She looked at me, was about to say something, then seemed to change her mind at last minute. She gave me what I later realized was a fake smile._

"_Oh Greeny, I just left my parents in a far away place. Wouldn't you cry? And about the bruise, the machoke carrying the boxes was a tad bit slight klutzy. Have you seen the house?" she said slightly teasingly. I gave her once last look, before nodding. She gave me a hug before running into her house. I turned around and went home without giving it another thought._

**End of Flashback**

I sat down on the couch in shocking realization. I should've known, I'm not stupid. Something DID happen and I did nothing. And her parents… they really didn't move, did they? Did they mean they were…

Get it together Green, stop thinking such crazy things. Maybe she really did just get hit by the moving pokemon. Maybe she was just is too lazy to put new pictures up. That doesn't really suprise me. But still…

Either way, I will be talking to her about it soon. Something just doesn't add up. But, nothing will be said tonight. Might as well sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day. Plus some extra training wouldn't hurt. Can't save Unova with weak pokemon or trainers. Maybe I'll help Yellow and Platina with their training too. If Yellow isn't on patrol and Platina with the other two Sinnoh trainers, that is.

Heading up the stairs, I glanced up at the window. It may be in the middle of a storm outside, but I feel a storm just starting to stir elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read the story so far. It feels great to know people can read, and hopefully enjoy, my writing. Anyways this chapter is about some other characters getting ready for Unova. It may seem sorta like a filler, but even the smallest details may be important later on… Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I never will own pokemon, sigh**

**Chapter 3- Mixed Emotions**

Yellow

Uncle Wilton was extremely supportive of me going to Unova. He even promised to cover my forest patrols while gone. Being born in Viridian also, he gets along great with the pokemon. It is a virtue taught at a young age that everyone from Viridian learns at one point. Plus watching the forest gives him another excuse to fish instead of doing actually work. He's kind of lazy.

After packing my bright yellow duffel bag and case, I went to do my last patrol for a while. Everything was pretty normal. The Rattata chased each other playfully as Raticate watched over them. Taillows were getting flying lessons. The water pokemon calmly around the river. Everything was fine, and I wasn't concerned about leaving at all.

Chuchu spotted some pokemon playing by the river and looked at me for approval. I nodded, since she wouldn't be far and she knew the forest like the back of her paw. Looking around, I started strolling through the grove.

I tend to get a little homesick when I'm away from the forest for to long, so I decided to sketch the scene. As I walked, I approached an ancient looking oak tree by the river. I stuck my arm in a hole in the trunk. It used to be home to a Hoothoot before it evolved and grew to big. It actually was pretty spacious, big enough for me to sleep in if necessary. Usually I store my sketchbook, pencils, and fishing rod in there to protect them from the elements. I felt around a bit in the dark hole before grabbing what I wanted. Flipping to an empty page, I began to draw.

It was quite a beautiful scene. Butterfrees floated in the air, chatting with themselves. A Kakuna hung on a leafy branch, with a mischievous Caterpie trying to make it fall. Two Seedot were cuddling in the grass. Fluffy clouds sat in the bright blue sky. I was half way done when a familiar boy with raven hair sat beside me.

"Great picture, like always." Red commented as he looked over my shoulder. I just nodded my head in thanks and blushed. I can never talk right when he's around. If only he wasn't so dense.

We just sat in a comfortable silence for a while. He was drawing in the dirty with a stick when we heard it. The unmistakable sound of an angry Gyarados was coming from the waterfall at the end of the river. Quickly, I tossed the sketchbook and pencil in the tree as I sprinted to the site, Red following the whole time. When we arrived, we immediately saw the problem. A Rattata was clinging to a rock in the river, with Chuchu trying to grab it from the bank. Another Rattata came up to me, telling me the whole story. Apparently, the two rat pokemon started a battle and it got carried away. The one currently in the river was flung in the water and hit the raging Gyarados on the head.

I told Red what happened, and he nodded in understanding. First, we have to calm the water dragon down and saved the Rattata from going over the waterfall. Red thought a little before he came up with a plan. He called Aero out of his ball and climbed on. He was going to distract the Gyarados as I saved Rattata.

As he called attacks in the sky, I snuck over to Chuchu and the other pokemon. Whispering the plan to them, they all ran to the river bank. All the pokemon grabbed onto the closet paw/tail available and formed a line. I tossed my hat on the ground, along with my bag and pokeballs, and slide into the river. It was cold, but didn't bother me as I've swam in these waters many times before. A Horsea appeared and I gently held onto its back with one hand. My other hand was holding Chuchu, who was at the end of the pokemon line.

Swimming over, we reached the rock. A very wet Rattata was clinging on, but slipping farther each second. At the last possible moment, I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest. I closed my eyes and a faint glow came over me. When I opened my eyes again, the Rattata looked much better. Chuchu was handing the pokemon down the line, with Horsea following in the water in case rattata fell.

My eyes kept trying to close as I starting swimming back to the river bank. Healing always made me tired. Usually such a small amount didn't affect me that much, but fighting the strong currents didn't help. I was half way back when a loud roar made me stop. Gyarados was dodging an attack from Red when he spotted me. Eyes flashing red in rage, it unleashed a frightening surf attack on me, intensified by being in the water. I lost my grip on my Pikachu, helplessly trying to stay above the water. The Gyarados sent another surf attack, and that was all it took. The last things I heard was Red screaming my name before I went over the waterfall.

Red

"No! Yellow!" I screamed, chasing her on Aero. I registered the Gyarados preparing a hyper beam, when a gigantic bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. The bright bolt struck the water dragon, making it fainted immediately. As we pasted the shore, Chuchu jumped on Aero's back. She was breathing a little heavily from the attack but more concerned for her trainer. Hanging on, we headed straight down the curtain of water.

We searched frantically for her, when Chuchu made a loud squeaking noise. Turning around, I spotted the Horsea that tumbled over with Yellow. It was desperately pulling on a sleeve, but failing because of the weight. Without another thought, I dove in the freezing waters. After the initial shock, I took a deep breathe and submerged. Underneath, I saw Yellow unconscious. Her hair had come lose and floated around her. She was the perfect image of an angel, except for the lack of bubbles rising from her mouth. Swimming as fast as I could, I grabbed her and went up. We soon broke the surface, air-deprived lungs burning. Luckily, Yellow was breathing, but shallowly. I yanked a pokeball from my belt, releasing Poli. The Poliwrath started to swim towards the shore, dragging us along. Once there, I rushed far away from the river. Finding a clearing, I laid Yellow under a tree. It was the best place, with the ground still being muddy from yesterday's storm. Aero was exhausted and had taken much damage from Gyarados, but I still needed it to do something.

"Aero, take Chuchu and get Yellow's things. We will be here for a little while." The fossil pokemon nodded his head an was off. Looking at Yellow, I noticed she was shivering. Good thing I was training Gold's Typhlosion for him before the trip. He had Pika, who was probably getting corrupted. I got an image of my Pikachu playing poker with Gold, surrounded by various female pokemon.

Shaking my head, I ordered the fire type starter to CAREFULLY dry Yellow off. I have to be careful, after all a pokemon takes after its trainer. Soon she was dry and covered up under my jacket. Aero and Chuchu returned, and fell asleep soon after. After about an hour, Yellow woke up. She was now on my lap, blushing when she realized this.

Sitting up, she looked around. "Is everyone okay?" was her first question. I smiled at her slightly, knowing it would be the first thing she said.

"Yep, everyone's fine. Aero and Chuchu are resting, the Gyarados is calmed down, and the Rattata safe with its family." She signed in relief then looked around. Noticing my wet hat, she asked what happened after she fell.

"Well, the Horsea from earlier saved you. She kept you above water as long as possible. Poli helped us to land and Exbo dried you off. My hat's wet because I dove in after you and lost it. A few minutes ago, Horsea came with it on her head." I explained.

" I'm sorry for causing you and everyone so much trouble, Red." she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I promised her. She looked like she wasn't convinced, but let it go. She tried to stand up, but her arm gave out and she fell with a gasp. She saw the bloody bandage around her arm then understood. Without saying a word, she started to heal herself.

Everyone knows about Yellow's special powers. What they don't know is how strong they are. The truth is that every person from Viridian has powers, even Silver. Luckily, you have to be born there, so Giovanni didn't posses any powers. This was another reason he wanted his son back, so he could control his power. Silver can communicate with pokemon, but they have to be extremely close. Usually, the powers are communicating with pokemon like Silver, sensing disasters, manipulating nature or rarely healing. Once every ten years, a child is born with all of them. Yellow was one of these children.

But there is a fifth power that only Yellow has. She can heal herself, to a certain extent. She explained it all to me, Silver, Crystal, and Blue when she discovered it. Cuts, bruises, even fractures are easily fixed. Simple colds and the flu are also cured, but that's it. When she can heal others that are near death, she is helpless for herself.

Soon she was done, and went to work on fully restoring Aero and Chuchu. As she did so, I called the other dexholders and told them what happened, including having a very interesting conversation with Gold.

"Red, their ready to go!" Yellow called. I walked over to her, still chuckling to myself about our Junior's stupidity. We hoped on Aero's back and headed to her house.

When Yellow uses her powers, she gets tired very easily. So I wasn't surprised when she fell asleep against my chest. When we landed, I walked into her house. Her Uncle nodded, as I already called him before we left, and I brought her to her room. Laying her down, I hesitated before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Blushing madly, I covered her up and left.

Little did I know that I wasn't the only one in the room blushing.

Gold

I can't believe Red was worried about me corrupting Pika! When I gave him Exbo to train, it was only fair I get his strongest pokemon in return, right? Seriously, he should have more trust in… 'wow that chick's hot!'

Pika was currently walking with me through Celadon. I have the Champion's very popular Pikachu, so of course the ladies love me. Even Pika was enjoying the attention as a group of Flaffys and Electrikes surrounded him. Hmm this could be fun…

**Four Hours Later**

I freaking love this pokemon! Not only is he getting me tons of attention, he also is a beast at the game corner! Right now, he's about to beat Voltorb flip for the third time in a row. HE would still be doing the slot machines, but he blasted them apart after losing. I guess this is why everyone's afraid of losing to Red.

Cheers circled around the room as the last card was flipped over, revealing a 3. The crowd went wild as the started chanting 'Pika! Pika!'. Soon he came bounding over to me with a bag full of coins. We exchanged them for prizes (Cleaning them at in the process) and went to see went else we could do for fun. Suddenly, a billiards table came into view and a cocky grin fell on my face. I looked at Pika and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. "You, me, billiards. If you win, you can shock me with your strongest attack. If I win, you have to get me a date with that girl over there." I said as I pointed to a girl in the corner. She had long purple hair in a high pony tail. Her white mini skirt made her legs look extremely long and she had a bright blue shirt with a black vest over top. Black and white converse were on her feet and a black hat with a blue band was in her hand. Her blue eyes stared at me intensely as a mysterious smirk playing on her lips. The pikachu looked at me, then her, and electricity sparked on his cheeks, as if to say 'your on'. Pulling my cue stick out of my bag, I grinned and collected the balls. Too easy.

I freaking hate that pikachu. I won fair and square. I admit, it was close. Pika used its tail to hit the balls, and was pretty skilled from training with rocks with Red. I've been playing much longer though, and won after a ten minute match. Pika was acting fine, but when I turned, an Iron Tail cracked the table in half. The owners immediately attempted to kick us out, but Pika fried them before another word could be said. At that, everyone that could ran out, me included. With my luck though, Pika used Quick Attack and blocked my way. It was only me and him left. He grinned before unleashing the strongest Thunder I've ever seen.

Four hours later, and Pika finally brought me a Paralyze Heal. Not before he played poker with some pokemon, ate, and had a nap though. I was stuck being a poker table the whole time because I was stupid enough to leave my pokemon at my apartment here. Maybe I should listen to Crys and think more.

Slowly gaining feeling in my joints, I glared at the happy little electric mouse. He was back to his cheerful personality. I was about to say something when Red called. He told me about Yellow, and after ensuring me she was fine and he was too, he asked about Pika. I was about to tell him all about our day when Pika went outside of Red's sight and started charging another Thunder with a menacing look.

Paling slightly, I told him we had a boring day and everything was fine.

He gave me a strange look. "Gold, why is your hat burnt?" he asked, confused.

Quickly, I made something up. "Umm, me and Exbo were training and things kinda went downhill. I'm fine though!" I said with a fake smile. Upon hearing his name, though, my Typhlosion appeared beside Red as the Kanto dexholder started laughing. Mentally kicking myself in the face, I muttered something about needing to go to the bathroom and hung up.

I looked over at Pika to see him chasing his tail like an innocent little pokemon. Man, you would think it was Blue's pokemon or something. Giving up, I finally stood and we left the destroyed game corner to head home. Groaning, I realized I still had to pack for the trip and finish a report for Prof. Oak. As we walked the streets, I saw the purple haired girl walking the other way, laughing with some friends. Pika didn't even get me my date!

Dang I hate this Pikachu.

**There ya go! Gold added some humor to a relatively depressing chapter. Who doesn't love him though? (Well besides Pika… and the purple haired girl… and some of the dexholders… you know what, never mind.)**

**Okay so this book doesn't have a cover and I would like on****J If any of you would like to draw one, go ahead. Anything will do! And if someone would want to draw gambling and pimp Pika, I wouldn't say no!**

**Okay, next chapter by Thursday hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOAT TIME! So this chapter will be more humorous than action filled, along with some fluff. The dexholders are on their way to Unova finally, but some aren't so thrilled with the transportation. Also, Soul will be introduced in this chapter. And you will be my favorite person in the world if you know where the title of this chapter is from.**

**So, I would like to ask you all a favor. I want to try and incorporate some of the readers' ideas into this story. It could be anything from a reference, to a joke, to a little side story. Anything you want, I will find a way to incorporate. I'm even willing to add an OC for a chapter, but only with a small part. If you have any ideas, just message me and we will figure so things out. **

**And to everyone, sorry this took so long!**

**Chapter 4- Sit down, you're rocking the boat!**

* * *

**Silver**

Why couldn't I have flown to Unova? Okay, maybe Honchkrow would get tired, but I could borrow another flying type, right? Or the Unova gym leader, Skyla, could have flown out to get us. She is in the air constantly anyways.

As you can probably guess, I hate boats. And of course, my roommate for the ride was Gold, who made it ten times worse.

We'd been riding for about two hours so far, and the sea had been extremely rough. The storm from two days ago was still going strong in upper Kanto and parts of Johto, making the water go wild. Luckily, we weren't traveling in those areas.

At the time, most of us were on the top deck. Red, Sapphire, Emerald, and Yellow were playing cards, with Emerald using his fake hand to cheat. Ruby was grooming Zuzu while talking to Platina about contest appeals, or something. Diamond was eating like usual while Pearl wrote new comedy acts to show the Unova holders. I was leaning against the railing, green in the face.

Looking over, I saw Crystal talking to a girl that looked extremely like her. The girl was wearing a puffy white hat, red jacket, and shorts overalls on top. Her hair matched Crystal's, just brown instead of dark blue. She had a habit of yanking on her knee-length white socks, I observed.

Soon, Crys walked over to us, with the look-alike behind her.

"Guys, I want you to meet my cousin, Soul! She's traveling to Unova with us to help out. Soul's a researcher like me and will be taking notes on the legendaries of Unova for Prof. Oak." Everyone greeted Soul, who enthusiastically greeted back. As she was talking, an Ambipom climbed on her shoulder and stole her hat.

From the other side of the boat, you could hear Gold laughing as Ataro, the Ambipom, returned to his owner. Soul just laughed, as she chased him around the boat. Soon, all of their pokemon were released and joined the game.

No one except for me was really bothered, but the commotion was making the boat rock harder with each wave. With each wave that hit, I lost a little more of my lunch over the railing. Finally, I had enough.

"Gold, Soul! Sit the hell down, you're rocking the boat!" I said to them, glaring. "And put your pokemon away too, the boats not big enough for them all!"

Soul looked at me, a little frightened but also intrigued. Gold just snickered.

Flinging an arm around Soul, he walked over to me. "Don't mind Silver, he's a big kill joy. He thinks anything fun is stupid."

Glaring again, I turned away just as another wave hit. Getting extremely sick, I laid my head down on my arms that rested on the boat railing. 'Ugh, I hate boats' I thought to myself. Weavile laughed at my expense from his pokemon ball. In turn, I grabbed it off my belt and threw it as hard as I could at Gold's stomach, knocking him on his back. Revenge on both at the same time.

Smirking, I looked over at Gold to see him trying to catch his breath with Soul laughing beside Crystal. I took in her appearance as she laughed. Her milk chocolate brown eyes were warm and friendly looking. Her nose crinkled as she laughed. At least she thinks it was funny, and not mean. Wait, why to I care? Come on Silver, don't get soft.

Inside his ball, Weavile was shooting daggers at me. They say that pokemon act like their trainers, and Weavile was a perfect example. People even say that we look alike. Whatever.

"Hey Silvy, that was rude. You don't want to give Soul a bad first impression of you, do you?" Gold said as he stood up, clutching his stomach.

" Don't call me Silvy or I'll punch you, and I'm a rude person, you of all people should know that. Also, since when do I care what people think of me?" I asked him as the boat hit another wave. I slid down the railing to sit on the deck.

"Good point. I should introduce you anyways. Silver, obviously this is Crystal's cousin Soul. She was my neighbor until she moved with her family. She is extremely friendly, but also extremely klutzy. And Soul, this redhead is Silver. He tries to act like a badass but he really isn't." Gold said, smirking once again.

"Shut up Gold. And stop smirking, your face will get stuck like that." I sneered back. Looking over at Soul, I saw her looking extremely offended.

Pointing her finger, she stomped over to Gold as she spoke. " I am not klutzy. Why would you every thi - WAH!" Soul slipped on a wet spot of the deck and started to fall down. Reaching out to grab her, I pulled her over to me so she landed on top of me.

Opening her eyes, Soul started to thank me before realized the position we were in. Her hands were on my chest and legs between mine. I had my hands resting on her sides. Her eyes widened and she scrambled off me with a blush covering her face. Gold was on the ground laughing while everyone else was either doing the same or just staring.

I stood up and stomped to my room, kicking Gold in the head in the process.

* * *

**Soul**

Crystal ran over to me, offering her hand. I took it and sat up, still dazed at what just happened. I can't believe that just happened!

By the time I finally got my senses back, Crystal had dragged me to our room.

She sat me on the bed and gave me a relived look. "I'm so glad Silver was there to catch you! I knew you were accident prone as a child, but didn't realize it was so bad. Are you sure you are okay?" Crystal babbled on as she examined me for any injuries.

"I'm fine, honestly I am. A little embarrassed though. Silver must hate me. He stomped of and was furious!" I said frantically.

"Soul, I've known Silver almost as long as I've known Gold. He thinks he can hid his emotions, but Gold, Blue, and I can read him pretty well. Heck, even Yellow can and she's pretty oblivious. He was only embarrassed. And I don't think he was to upset with having you in his lap." She said while chuckling at the end. What does she mean? I asked her and she just gave me a shocked look.

"You seriously can't see that… you know what? I will let you figure it out by yourself." She stated as she walked out of the room. Well, that was out of character for Crystal. Usually she would just flat out tell me whatever she was about to say. Of course, the last time we saw each was a few years ago. Maybe she had changed a lot since then.

You are probably wondering about my story with Gold and Crystal. Well, I grew up with Gold. When I was eight, I had to moved to Hoenn with my family when my dad was relocated for work. He was an astronomer and was sought after by many different companies. Unfortunately, he was murdered because of this during a trip to Sinnoh. My brother and I were never told the details so I'm not quite sure what really happened.

After his death, me and my family moved in with Crystal's family for a year or two. They helped us get a place to stay and my mom got a job. That was when Professor Oak asked Crystal to become his assistant, then later asked me the same. Sixth months later, and here I am on my way to my first major mission.

So yeah, that's my life. Not the greatest life, but not as bad as some.

* * *

**There you go, my dear readers! Kind off ended on a sad not, but eh, it had to happen. Until next time, read on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm having an extremely good day today for no reason at all, so I am posting a new chapter because I love you all =) Plus i feel really bad for making you wait a while last chapter.**

** In this chapter, we will visit with White and Black as they try to figure out what's going on, learn about some legendaries, and have our other dexholders finally get to land, much to Silver's joy. Also, Red and Black will get to battle!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, and anyone just willing to give this fanfic a ****shot!**

**I realized that I never gave ages, so here they are:**

**Red, Blue, and Green- 18**

**Gold, Crystal, and Silver- 17**

**Yellow and Soul- 16**

**Ruby, Sapphire, Black, and White- 15**

**Emerald, Diamond, Platina, and Pearl- 14**

**And to Mi-Chan, I do believe Gold is your favorite=)**

**Chapter 5- Welcome To Unova!**

* * *

Black

Looking around Nimbasa City, a deep feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Looking around, i couldn't understand how this all happened. Floccesy town was squeaky clean and a safe haven compared to here. It's hard to believe this much damage has been cause in only a few hours.

* * *

After me and Prez helped get Floccesy Town under control and renovations on the destroyed town started, we visited with Alder at his nearby house. Being the former champion, he had some information on what was happening. The root of our problems were the legendaries of Unova.

Now before you go thinking about Team Plasma being behind the pokemon and their odd behavior, it is not them. Ghetsis is looked up in the highest security prison, secluded somewhere in Hoenn. N has changed his way and now wanders around the region and helping wild pokemon. I didn't like the guy at first, but now we talk regularly. The rest of the admins and grunts either returned home or tried, but failed miserably, at reorganizing the team.

No one really knows the problem with these legendaries. That was why Professor Oak decided to send of our Seniors and Juniors. Yes, we have Juniors but are the newest members of the group.

Apparently three of his researchers are among the group coming, one of which has found out some information. All we really know here so far is that Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion are upset and angry at humans for something. This has happened before hundreds of years ago in ancient civilization and almost wiped humans out completely.

As Alder told White and I all this information, my xtransceiver start to ring, noticing it was N, I answered.

"Hey man, what's up. It has been about a week and we were starting to worry about you." I said to him, taken in his appearance. Squinting my eyes, I took in his appearance. Debris was falling around him like snow, piling up on his scorched clothing. His hair was covered with dirt and his signature hat had a giant hole in the bill. Looking even closer, I noticed a flash of blue fly through. N followed my gaze and his eyes widened. By now, Alder and White were looking over my shoulder as well. White's eyes were wide with shock.

Looking back, N frantically spoke, "Please my friends, you must get here at once. Cobalion has attacked Nimbasa City and is destroying everything in its path. I am trying to talk to him, but my powers alone aren't enough. Is your friend with healing properties here yet?"

He was talking about Yellow. She was the only holder I had really talked to before (when N still posed a threat here. She really helped us understand him). He was extremely thrilled to met someone else that could communicate with pokemon as well.

"No, unfortunately. The storm in Kanto caused the waters to be pretty rough and the boat to be late. They should be here within the next two hours." I said quickly.

"I hope it is soon, as this distressed pokemon is very unlikely to stop soon. Please hurry." he said as he ended the call. Looking at each other, we immediately went to action. White dialed the number of one of the researchers, Crystal, as I called out Brav. I sat White on my Braviary, much to her shock, as I talked to Alder. He was going to communicate all the gym leaders and Elite Four members and see if they have anything they can help us with.

Soon we were up in the air, soaring as fast as we could. White filled Krys in one everything and she relayed the message to the others. The plan was to meet up with us in Nimbasa City as soon as they reached shore. Looking down at the girl between my arms, I noticed the concerned look in her eyes. She was worrying about N. I am too of course, but I couldn't help feel a hint of jealousy.

"I hope they're okay…" she whispered to herself, but loud enough for me to hear.

I squeezed my arms around her reassuringly and replied, "I'm sure N and his pokemon will be fine. He is decently strong and has Reshiram with him. She terrifies me." I shudder as I remember meeting the giant fire dragon the first time after me and N became friends. During our battle in N's castle, I stepped on her foot when dodging a rock. How she felt it, I will never know, but she had fun spitting small Embers at me as I ran for my life in the woods. Of course, Zekrom just laughed.

White came out of her daze when I spoke. "Oh, I know they will be. I'm worried about my charges for the talent agency. A new musical was scheduled for next week. They will be so disappointed!" she said as she scrolled through her work list, trying to find another venue for said musical. I shook my head and chuckled a bit.

* * *

The only structures that were left in decent shape were the pokemon center and the pokemon gym. Elesa and her electric types were rushing people into her gym. The poke athletes that had been playing a soccer game an hour before were now saving spectators and teammates from the fallen debris. The Ferris Wheel was on its side, blocking the exit of the amusement park.

Looking around frantically, we finally spotted the familiar green haired boy. He was ushering some frightened pokemon into the pokemon center's storage room for food and water. He lifted his head when he heard us scream his name.

"My friends, thank goodness you are here. Cobalion is by your musical hall, watching over the chaos. All I can hear is him saying 'protect' repeatedly." he said when he approached us. Nodding, we ran over to the theater, with Brav right behind. It was indeed a mess. Only the foundation and stage were left standing. White gasped in horror as she saw they damage.

Nearing the steel and fighting pokemon, we slowed and White called out Jessica, her newly evolved Sawsbuck. Cobalion took notice right away and leapt forward. Before either of us could call out a command, it landed right in front of White. Similar to how Terrakion acted, Cobalion whined out, as if trying to speak. From behind us, a quiet voice translated.

"He is saying, 'To stop all the destruction, the littlest of us must be helped. Without humans, the damage would not have been done. It is the humans' price to pay. But be warned, something terrible will happen as a result of disobedience.'" With that, Cobalion gave the mysterious translator a nod, then bounded away.

Turning around, we saw who the person was. It was none other then Yellow, the little blonde healer. Among her were a raven haired teen, a male teen looking extremely annoyed at the female annoyed him, a redhead glaring at the annoyed man, two girls that must be twins, a capped boy flirting with both, two teens arguing with an extremely short boy between them, and a trio standing together. Otherwise know as the dexholders of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

This will be fun.

* * *

Crystal

From the profiles, given to us by Oak, I immediately recognized the two in front of me as White and Black. White was the owner and president of the BW talent agency, and record holder of the battle subway. Black was the Champion of Unova and hero of Zekrom. Pretty impressive for just getting their Pokedex.

Currently, we are sitting in the conference room of Nimbasa City's Pokecenter. Most of the other were already evacuated, or in the process of being moved. The other holders were talking about what Cobalion said. Soul, Green, and I were getting our information straight. N excited was talking to Yellow, completely oblivious to the death glares from Red.

Clearing my throat, I spoke. "Okay everyone, listen up. I was researching Unova legends before coming her, and discovered some ancient slabs. The three of us deciphered then and have a general idea of what is going on." A hush covered the group as the listened. I nodded to Soul to take over.

"Hundreds of years ago, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion lived in harmony with humans. One day, a wicked man found a pokemon called Keldeo. This pokemon was stolen from its parents, but the attacked ruthlessly. The man had ultimately killed them, though it is unknown how. He used Keldeo for his own evil deeds. The trio found out, and wrecked havoc anywhere they went. Soon the man was found and killed, but their anger was not appeased. Only could a human amend the broken trust."

Green picked up from here. "The chaos continued until one day, a teenager stumbled upon their home. She cared for Keldeo, bringing him back to health. As far as we know, this solved the conflict. Unfortunately, a slab was broken when we found them. The only thing on it was this, 'Only those with the bravest hearts and the will to make amends with the three swords can save the condemned.' We are unsure of what the warning for this is, but it could be what Cobalion said to White and Black." With that, he sat back down.

An unusually quite hush came over the group. Soon, White broke the silence.

"Does that mean I will be the one that gets hurt? Terrakion looked at me the same way Cobalion did yesterday." She said in a worried voice. Black put his arm around the distressed girl to attempt to comfort her. Everyone looked away, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Soul spoke.

"We aren't sure. It sounded as if something bad will happen if you don't follow orders, so as long as everyone does as told, everyone will be safe." Soul said, trying to assure everyone and herself. Luckily, it seemed to have worked. The tension in the room lightened up and White finally calmed down.

Seeing that everything was good again, Red took up his position as leader of the dexholders.

"Okay everyone, he is what will happen. Green, Crystal, and Soul are going to Professor Juniper's lab to find out what they meant by 'littlest of us' and were to find them. Silver and Yellow, head out with N to learn the ways of the pokemon in Unova."

Everyone except for Red, Yellow, Blue, and Gold looked up at Silver in shock.

He spoke, glaring at Red, "Yes, I can communicate with pokemon like Yellow, just not heal or anything else like that. I was born in Viridian after all. Now come on." He grabbed Yellow and N, dragging the two frightened trainers behind him. Slowly, everyone eventually turned to Red.

"Well then, I might need to watch my back." He said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, back to business. Diamond and Emerald are going to be making lunch for us, as I am starving. Everyone else, start training. Going against three legendaries is going to be tough. And Black," he said, looking straight at the trainer," I want to see how good the Champion of Unova really is." They both had huge grins on their faces as the raced to the nearest field. White, Blue, and Gold followed, as everyone else went to train.

Meeting up with my cousin and Green at the door, we headed of to the lab. I really hope they can handle themsleves with us gone for a few days.

* * *

Red

This will be fun. I've been able to beat the other champions from every region at battles (not for titles of course) besides Unova. Hopefully that will change by the end of the battle. As we walked to the field, Gold ran up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't go to hard on the poor kid. He's no me!" The Johto Champion said cockily. Shaking my head, I laughed at my Junior.

"Well Gold, he is only two years younger then you, and has taken down Team Plasma twice. Plus I do believe I beat you about 34 times now." I said, grinning at my friend. We became pretty close after training on Mt. Silver together.

"Seriously? That means he's the same age as Ruby and Sapph! Weird. And it was only 33 times, I beat you once when Pika fell right before Exbo." He said as he twirled his cue stick in his right hand.

Actually, Exbo was knocked out before he even hit the ground, but I didn't have the heart to correct him. Nodded, I walked to my side of the field. Black was already on the other side, with Blue as referee and Gold sitting beside White on the ground.

"Alright boys, no dirty fighting. This will be a 1 on 1 battle since we all have a lot of things to do. Once your pokemon has have fallen, the other side has won. Winner will receive a romantic dinner with their special lady, paid in full by Green!" she explained, pulling Green's wallet out of her bag as she spoke. Black looked extremely confused as I just shook my head. Poor kid, he doesn't know what that girl's capable of.

Seeing we were both ready, she yelled, "Battle, start!"

"Go Brav!" "Saur, Let's go!" both the of us yelled. My Venusaur and his Braviary face off, sneering at each other.

"Brav, fly and use brave bird!" Black yelled at his pokemon. As he did so, I nodded at his Venusaur. Brav flew up and flashed blue, before diving in the grass type. Since his ability is sheer force, it took a greater amount of damage. Venusaur quickly stood back up as Brav flinched slightly from the recoil.

"Brav, aerial ace!"

"Saur, use vine whip when he gets close." As the flying type closed in, vines wrapped around his feet right as he attacked. The Venusaur took a lot of damage, but still helod on tight.

I called out again. "Saur, frenzy plant!"

Soon the vines grew and wrapped around Brav's body, squeezing. Black called out to his pokemon a peck attack, which freed him, but not after causing a lot of damage. Not bad kid, not bad at all. "Saur, this is it, magical leaf!" I yelled out.

"Brav, fly behind him then use air slash!" he called in a determined voice. Saur had already launched his attack, just barely hitting the bird's side. It flew up and continued it's commands. Unfortunately, Black was hit with the rest of the attack but didn't seem to notice. Man, that must have hurt.

Before Saur could dodge, a powerful air slash went across his back, instantly knocking him out.

"Saur is unable to battle, meaning Black is our winner! Congrats Black, not even Gold can beat Red!" She said happily, with Gold protesting that he has, in fact, beaten me once before. Poor Gold.

Brav flew over to its trainer weakly, but fainted right before he reached him.

Worried, Black rushed over to his pokemon. "What happened, he wasn't hit at the end and air slash doesn't cause recoil damage." He grabbed a revive from his bag and quickly healed his pokemon.

Once I did the same, I walked over to the still confused boy. "No, he wasn't hit. But Venusaur had planted leech seed on him when you first attacked."

Realization dawned on him as he sheepishly laughed. "Whoops, I guess I should have paid attention."

I laughed along with him. "It's fine, a simple thing to miss. But great battling, we should do a full out battle sometime whenever a region isn't depending on us." I said as he agreed. Gold, Blue, and White ran over to us. White hugged Black as Blue congratulated him once again. Gold stalked over to me.

"Okay, me and you, battle right now. I'll show her I can beat you, too!" he said stubbornly. I was about to agree when I heard White squeal. After hugging Black, she found fresh blood all over her white tank top. Apparently the magical leaf had cause more damage then I though, and Black started to look a little pale. He had cuts covering his face and arms, and a decent size slash across his stomach.

"Sorry Gold, but we should get him to the pokemon center." I said, walking over to the bleeding. He reluctantly nodded and followed behind us as White helped Black walk. He probably could have walked himself, but I don't think he's minding it to much.

I look beside the grumbling Gold to see Blue snapping pictures on her phone of the two with a mischievous smile on her face. When she noticed me, she gave me an evil wink. Gold noticed too, but smirked beside her when he saw the picture. Soon, they were whispering back and forth. I couldn't really hear what exactly they were saying, but I could make out the words 'waiter', 'money', and 'Green'. I laughed a little when I heard my emotionless best friend's name. This should be interesting.

Whatever they are up to, I'm glad it doesn't involve me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers of Saving A Life! Sorry this chapter took so long, but life was being hectic. Between band, soccer, summer work, and a new puppy, I really don't have much time to do anything.**

**So I was really excited to write this chapter. It has action, humor, and …. SHIPPINGS! Yep, this chapter will have some romance in it. It will focus mainly on ChessShipping (Black x White). Other pairings will be mentioned too, such as OldRival!.**

**Even though this chapter seems kind of mushy and fluffy, it has some crucial parts for the plot to go on. Remember this. **

**And to a special reviewer of mine, this chapter has PLENTY of Black in it, yay!**

**Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6- Dates and Diasters**

* * *

Black

I really should have listened to the others about Blue. I'll have to remember that for next time. Why? Well, because even when she says she won't meddle in your business, she will.

* * *

So after mine and Red's battle, we decided to go and eat lunch. Dia and Emerald made extremely good burgers and chicken. We all gathered the food up in a picnic basket and were heading out to eat under a tree that wasn't burned up when Blue came skipping over. She handed me an envelope before grabbing Red and running off. Poor guy didn't even get to take a bite.

Confused, I opened the letter that was addressed to both me and White. Inside was a letter.

'Dear Black and White,

Because Black had won the battle with Red, he will be treated to dinner at the finest restaurant around, Triplet Element. He is allowed to bring one guest under one condition, it has to be White. Not that it would be anyone else anyways. Don't deny it Black. Meet at the Triplet Element tonight at 8. Don't be late, I'll know. I have my ways. Be dressed in the clothes Ruby has designed for you. They should be waiting in you rooms. Don't ask me where I got your sizes. Trust me, don't, you'll regret it. Also, don't bring any of your pokemon beside your flying types.

Love always, Blue'

By the time we had finished reading said letter, Gold and the other were leaning over our shoulders reading as well.

'Wow, she's fast.' Gold muttered under his breathe. When I gave him a questioning look, he just ignored me and returned to his chicken leg. Emerald and Diamond snickered to themselves and continued as well. Glancing at White, I saw here frantically typing her number into her phone, trying to reach Ruby.

After the extremely strange lunch, I returned to my room, only to find a suit on my bed. It was extremely tasteful, yet simple. In other words, it was perfect for me. On top was a note from Ruby explaining how to wear everything and threatening me about wearing my hat.

* * *

All that led up to the present. I'm standing on the sidewalk by the restaurant clad in my new clothes, fingering my deep blue tie nervously. As Blue said, Ruby had all my measurements spot on. Kind of creepy, but oh well.

I have such a bad feeling about this. I mean, sure, I have a crush on Prez. I'll never do anything about it though because of N. She denies it, but I still think she likes him. Either way, this could bring up things best left unsaid.

Deep in though, I zone all of my surroundings out. I could really use Munna right now. A few minutes late, I hear heels clicking slowly on the concrete. Soon the noise stops beside me. I lift my gaze only to find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. It's White.

Her dress reaches her knees in the front, but calves in the back. It is deep green, making her dark blue eyes stand out even more than usual. Her hair is in a braid instead of the usual ponytail. Overall, she is simply stunning.

"Um.. Hi." I say to her, choking slightly. Real smooth, Black.

Giggling, she greets me back, then places her hand in the crook of my arm. Looking down at her, we both smile as we head inside the restaurant.

The restaurant is amazing. Shades of green, blue, and red adorn every surface. The lights are dimmed, letting the candles on the tables send off a warm glow on everything. Quiet music is flowing through the rooms. As the hostess leads us to our table in the back, whispered conversations are heard coming from the other elegantly dressed guests.

Once seated, we talk about anything and everything as we look over the menus. When I spot the prices, I send a prayer Blue's way for when Green receives the bill. Just as we finish discussing White's ideas for a new venue for her musicals, a waiter appears.

"Hey there, pretty lady. How are you?" He asks without missing a beat, leaning close to White. She pushes her chair closer to me, trying to avoid the blond haired waiter. Seeing this, he smirks.

"My bad, I didn't think that a beautiful lady like you would go for a loser with hair like that." He speaks, laughter evident in his strange golden eyes. As he says this, I absentmindedly pat my hair. Almost a whole bottle of gel and it still refuses to stay down.

"Excuse me, my date and I would like to order now. And just so you know, I'm far from a loser. In fact, just this afternoon I became the only Champion to beat Red, one my first try no less." I say harshly. The waiter gets and extremely defensive at this. What for, I have no idea.

As I speak, a waitress and two waiters arrive to catch the last part of my retort. Upon hearing it, the lady gives a very unladylike snort and the waiter with green eyes smirks. The third person, a man with brown eyes and spiky black hair, falls to the floor laughing, causing many of the other guests to glare. The blond just After about a minute, he stands up while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh god, Black, that was to great!" the still laughing man spoke, putting his hand up for a high five. I slap it slowly, confused.

"Um, thanks, but how do you know my name?" I ask him. When I do, he immediately straightens up, while the other three glare at him. It is extremely quite, until a small blonde waitress with a braid in and green eyes comes to the table.

"H-here is your sparkling cider, compliments of Miss Blue. She was going to give you wine, but being only 15, you really shouldn't drink it. She.. she's also how we know you names" The girl says, almost as if she is second guessing everything as she says it. Leaving the bottle on our table, she grabs the man with spiky hair and walks away as fast as her little legs allow.

The first waitress nudges the golden eyed boy roughly. He sends her a glare before reluctantly taking our orders. Once he finishes, the two walk away as he mutters under his breath. The last man pours the cider expertly before glaring at the price on the bottle and stalking away.

"…What just happened?" White asks, extremely puzzled.

"I have absolutely no idea." I reply, equally confused.

* * *

Our food arrives about 15 minutes later. The waiter glares at me the whole time as he sits our food down, then stomps away like a child.

It lived up to expectation. The steak was extremely tender, the soup creamy, and the bread fresh. Poor Green is going to kill Blue when he finds out.

As we sit waiting for our dessert to arrive, I decide to bring up the topic we tried to avoid tonight.

"So… What do you think is going on with the legendaries?" I start. She just sighs, resting her hands on her lap.

"I really don't know. Everything is just so confusing. They were so peaceful before hand, so why act out now? And what does the 'prophecy' or whatever mean? Not even my dream helped much…" She says.

"Yeah it is… wait, what? What dream?" I ask quickly. This may help out in a huge way!

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but…"

White

"_Please, stop!" I scream, looking around frantically. All the people and pokemon around me are covered in blood and exhausted. Even myself, I note as I take in my blood stained shirt. I can't even tell if its mine anymore._

_Above I see Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion standing in a half circle. They are shielding something from harms way. _

_Soon, the figure starts to stir. As it does, I feel a tug in my chest. It's almost as if we're connected somehow._

_Without thought, I soon find myself sprinting to the figure. Each step closer makes the feeling in my chest grow, and soon I can feel it all through my body._

_Somewhere I hear people screaming. One voice in particular is shouting 'Stop, remember the plan. Don't do this' but I keep running. Just as I'm getting close, the three legendaries jump in front of me. A bright light is charging from them and just as it is about to be released…_

Black

"… and then I wake up." she finishes, looking shaken. At some point, she scooted her chair closer and I grabbed her hand from her lap in my own larger one. We sit like this for a few minutes, thinking over the dream.

"Are you the one in the dream?" I ask quietly, gripping her hand tighter. I can feel it trembling slightly.

She just shrugs, deciding to look at our entwined fingers instead of facing me. Not that I mind or anything.

We just stay quite, holding hands, until our dessert arrives. When it does, I reluctantly let my grip loosen. I can still feel her warmth as we separate.

"White, we have to tell the others." I speak softly. She nods as she takes a bite of her chocolate cake.

"I know. But not tonight, I just want to enjoy not having to worry for once." She says, a soft smile gracing her lips. I nod in understanding, gripping her hand once again, despite having to eat with my other hand.

"I promise, nothing will ruin this night."

Oh how I wish that I could have kept that promise.

* * *

Green

Damn it Blue, why do you always have to steal my stuff. How she broke into my triple look safe and snatched my credit card, I may never know.

Currently, I am attempting to wash this make-up off my face. Don't get the wrong impression, I was forced to help Blue with her scheme. Dang, Ruby could've used less on my nose.

Around me, my fellow dexholders were getting out of disguise. Crystal was also washing make-up off, Red was taking the color-changing contacts out, and Gold was tugging his wig off. Yellow had already finished, as she only had a hat and some minor make-up on.

I really don't know how Blue got them all to participate. Well, I actually do. Gold wanted to help prank Black, Crystal has to watch Gold constantly, Yellow is her best friend, and Red agreed when he heard Yellow would be here. He's so hopeless.

I'm only here to get my credit card back. Don't think anything different.

* * *

Finally, we're all cleaned up and walk to the other room in the back of the restaurant. The only reason we aren't kicked out is because the triplets owe Blue a favor for something.

In the room, Blue is watching a television intently. There is no sound, but it doesn't seem to bug her much. On the screen is Black and White laughing as Black gets whipped cream on his nose. I roll my eyes when she squeals loudly and crushes the notebook in her arms.

Soon, she realizes we're here. She is extremely giddy until she spots Red. Almost instantaneously, anger flashes in her eyes as she stalks over to him and points a finger at him. For being inches shorter then us, she can be quite intimidating.

"YOU, Mister Champion, almost cost us this mission! I realize Gold doesn't get one upped every day, but that was unacceptable! Poor Yellow had to go save your sorry butt!" she screams at him. Gold starts to grumble to himself again as Red mutters an apology, looking down. I inwardly laugh at my best friend's discomfort.

Blue became happy as quickly as she became mad. She spots me, skipping over. This can't be good.

"Oh Greenie! Thanks for paying for the meal, costumes, and my new dress!" She says, twirling to show off said dress. I just sigh, rubbing my face with my hand. It isn't because I'm blushing at how good that new dress fits her either, I swear.

"Whatever. But never ag-" I'm cut off by my phone ringing. Looking to see it was Soul, I answer.

"Hello?"

Her voice comes from the other side. "Oh, hey Green! How is everything?"

"Blue's being annoying, as usual. Do you need something?" I ask, starting to become irritated.

"No not really… oh wait, yeah I do!" She squeals as she remembers. Honestly this ditzy girl is nothing like her cousin.

"And that is?" I ask her like I would a five year old.

"Virizion is in Nuvema Town. It would be great if you all could come, she look mad." Soul says as an explosion is heard from behind her. Along with it, both Professor Junipers are heard yelling out instructions to the few trainers around.

I hurriedly hang up, and run out the door. Everyone is following, having heard the conversation. By the time we have our flying pokemon out, Yellow exits the restaurant, with a confused Black and White below.

Blue rummages in her bag for a second, before pulling out two sets of clothes and some pokeballs. She throws them to the two Unova natives, before setting off.

As everyone leaves, they look at me. "Get ready, then head to Nuvema Town. Virizion is there and mad." As I speak, Black gets an extremely worried look on his face. His family is there. White has a house there as well, but her family moved to Castilia City two years ago. Yes, I memorized everyone's files.

As soon as White shakes him back to reality, I'm off.

I wonder when any of us are going to get a break.

* * *

**Hey there lovely people! I hope you liked it. If so, favorite, follow, and review! If not, well, sorry!**

**Just to make sure, the Triplets are Cress, Cilan, and Chile, the Striation gym leaders.**


End file.
